Rutina
by Swonka
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre Ron y Hermione. Capitulo 5: Como puede dar de si una tarde en Shell Cottage...
1. Boda

Ver a Viktor en la boda la ha puesto nerviosa y algo intranquila esperando la reacción de Ron, pero lo que no esperaba era que la sacara a bailar. _A bailar _piensa mientras camina hacia la pista de baile detrás del pelirrojo. No sabe a que están jugando pero nota el ligero flirteo que traen entre manos desde hace unos meses y la asusta, no quiere que pase nada. Aún no.

Sabe que Ron está enfadado, lo nota en sus orejas coloradas y en que ni siquiera se ha puesto nervioso al bailar, porque toda su mente estará ocupada en algo relacionado con Viktor y ella. Le molesta el odio que Ron siente hacia Viktor y no quiere reconocer que una parte de ella siempre se ha sentido halagada, _honestamente.  
_

Dos canciones después, el enfado del pelirrojo se ha esfumado aunque ellos no han cruzado ni una palabra. Más relajados con la cercanía del otro, los brazos de Ron apoyados despreocupadamente en la cintura de Hermione mientras ella tiene los suyos por el cuello; no ha querido pensar en la postura que tienen, ni en las miradas que les han dirigido mientras bailaban porque ni Molly ni Ginny son objetivas. _Nada objetivas_ piensa con resentimiento porque si ha cometido un error ha sido el de no desmentirle a Ginny que le gustaba su hermano, tampoco lo afirmo, pero esa pelirroja es un trasto y a estas alturas Molly lo sabe y no quiere pensar en cuanta gente mas de la familia Weasley lo hace.

-¿Quieres que paremos?- dice Ron, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿Le ha preguntado que si quiere parar? Nunca ha estado tan cerca de él sin sentirse incómoda y ahora no va a desaprovechar su oportunidad, es Ron._ Largirucho, cabezota, celoso, inocente, leal, divertido y pelirrojo, sobretodo pelirrojo_. No puede evitar suspirar antes de responder.

-No, estoy muy bien asi- lo dice sin darse cuenta, porque es la pura verdad pero la mirada que le dirige Ron le deja la garganta seca. Tiene los ojos azules, pero su mirada no es nada fría, _en absoluto_, es cálida. _Demasiado_. La aprieta un poco mas contra su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla y sin perder el compás de la música, no sabe como lo hace porque tenía entendido que no le gustaba bailar pero lo esta haciendo y bastante bien. Evita su mirada paseándola por el resto de invitados, ha descubierto que Ron le impide pensar con claridad y mas si lo tiene tan cerca, apretándola contra él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, oliendo su perfume, incluso su pelo.

-Parece que quieras bailar con Krum- dice antes de bufar y Hermione se da cuenta que evitando la mirada de Ron sus ojos se han posado en la mesa donde está Viktor hablando con Harry. Al menos ya no le dice _Vicky _lo cual es de admirar viniendo del pelirrojo.

Ron sabe de sobra que se esta metiendo en un terreno pedregoso pero no lo puede evitar, ese maldito búlgaro lo saca de sus casillas. La mirada de Hermione se enfoca de nuevo en él y no puede evitar un ligero temblor porque es determinada y sabe que no le espera nada bueno.

-Oh, ¿eso parece?- pregunta haciéndose la sorprendida, sabe que aun hay una conversación pendiente y quedan cosas por aclarar y Ron, sin saberlo, le ha dado la oportunidad perfecta. No siente nada por Viktor, en su dia su historia fue como un cuento de hadas, el chico mayor que se fija en una cerebrito que ni siquiera sabe que existe y la invita al baile. Pero solo eso._ Y unos cuantos besos _anuncia su conciencia que tiene la voz traviesa de Ginny. Ahora son amigos y aunque quisiera no lo puede comparar con Harry y Ron porque ellos son _sus chicos _y no imagina su vida sin ambos. _Maldita guerra.  
_

-Si- dice en un gruñido y Hermione se reiría si supiera que Ron no se va a sentir herido, pero mejor no lo hace porque lo conoce demasiado bien, sabe que lo malinterpretara y lo menos que necesita hoy es una pelea.

-Pues si es lo que parece quizás deba bailar con él ¿no?- lo dice en el tono menos malicioso que puede hallar y da gracias de la inocencia de Ron, porque sabe que es una pésima actriz y que cualquier persona se daría cuenta, a distancia, de que lo esta provocando.

Y Ron niega energicamente con la cabeza antes de volver su vista hacia Hermione, decidido y con las orejas coloradas.

-¿Os besasteis?- la pregunta es directa y a Hermione le coge desprevenida. Ginny le contó que se lo había gritado en medio de un pasillo y por eso no entiende a que viene esta pregunta y, menos aún, en este momento. No quiere pelear pero se da cuenta de que no tiene porque hacerlo porque Ron solo ha preguntado, no ha acusado. Lo mira y ve que solo espera una respuesta, quizás que Hermione se lo niegue y que haya sido una broma de su hermana.

Si hablan de este tema van a atravesar la barrera de los "amigos", aunque ambos intuyen que son mas que eso desde hace tiempo. Hermione intenta cortar el tema por lo sano y decir que Ginny no bromeó.

-Ron, ya sabes la respuesta- se lo dice evitando su mirada, no quiere ver desilusión en los ojos de Ron y menos por ella.

Siente la mano de Ron fuera de su cintura y cierra los ojos fuertemente, ni siquiera se atreve a volverse para encontrar sus ojos. Espera que explote y que llegue la discusión o, en el peor de los casos, que se separe de ella pero siguen bailando. Es entonces cuando él la coje de la barbilla y le levanta el rostro, su mirada es muy seria y a Hermione le recorre un escalofrío porque recuerda el ajedrez del primer curso y solo esa vez lo ha visto tan decidido como ahora.

-Quiero que me lo digas tú- su voz suena firme y sus ojos no se separan de los de ella en ningún momento.

Hermione tiene ganas de llorar, no quiere engañarlo pero tampoco ser ella quien se lo diga. A Ron, su compañero, su amigo, el chico del que esta enamorada desde hace años. _Si, Ron, bese a Viktor varias veces pero no te preocupes porque siempre que lo hacia me arrepentía y acababa pensando en ti y... _No tiene sentido, nada de lo que esta haciendo Ron esta noche lo tiene.

-No lo entiendo, Ron. ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? Y ademas, ¿por qué justo ahora?- lo arrastra hasta la parte mas lejana de la pista, ya apenas bailan y solo estorban, aparte no quiere montar un espectáculo. Las lágrimas están agolpándose en sus ojos, quiere entender a Ron, de verdad que quiere pero cuando parece que lo hace el siempre se lo pone mas complicado con una nueva tontería.

-Dejalo, solo ha sido una mala idea- Y puede comprobar que a Ron le duele muchísimo más que no se lo confirme a que lo hubiera hecho, lo puede ver en su cara antes de darse la vuelta y andar hacia Harry. Apenas da tres pasos cuando Hermione lo detiene, _honestamente_ no era esta conversación lo que esperaba al salir al bailar pero si es lo que quiere saber, lo sabrá. Ron la mira con el cejo fruncido y haciendo un mohín con la boca y no sabe si esta enfadado o solo actúa para saber la verdad pero va a acabar con esta situación cuanto antes.

-Si, Ron, nos besamos. ¿Estás más contento ahora?- siente que se le quiebra la voz y se maldice a si misma por no poder controlarse. Se da la vuelta hecha una furia hacia la pista de baile y echa a andar, practicamente corre, intentando alejarse de Ron y todo lo que le hace sentir. Esa marea de sentimientos que la hacen sentirse inestable, débil e insegura, _mas que nada en su presencia.  
_

No sabe como ha logrado cruzar toda la pista de baile evitando a Fred y George pero lo importante es que ha conseguido despistar a Ron por unos segundos y sentarse en una de las sillas vacías. Harry esta a bastantes metros de distancia muy concentrado en una conversacion con la Tia Muriel y Elphias Doge lo cual agradece porque si de seguro la ve llorar no dudaría en acercarse. Ni siquiera sabe porque llora pero no puede parar, sabe que no solo es por Ron_ aunque tenga la mayoría de culpa _pero esta guerra les tiene alterados y todo se magnifica. Apenas pasan unos minutos cuando oye la voz de Ron en su oído

-No estoy nada contento- La sorprende, pero no esta dispuesta a quedarse para ver otra escenita de celos inmaduros por su parte por lo que intenta levantarse, pero la mano de Ron se lo impide.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ron?- sabe que lo ha dicho un poco más alto de lo que pretendía, que ya no llora porque el enfado que tiene con el pelirrojo es mas fuerte y que no lo entiende.

-Solo un baile más-

Y es esa contestación la que hace que la desesperación comience a burbujear por cada poro de su piel, porque _honestamente_ _no te entiendo Ron. _Sabe que algo se cuece en la cabeza del pelirrojo y que todo esta conversación que han tenido explotara por algún lado, así que más vale que lo haga pronto. Acepta bailar con él.  
Solo dan unos pasos hacia la pista, alejados de todo el tumulto. Ron la agarra de la cintura con delicadeza y ella pone sus manos en los hombros. No quiere acercarse mucho, que entienda que esta enfadada.

-Solo uno- le recuerda, no piensa bailar más.

Y comienza la canción mientras se mueven lentamente al ritmo de la musica pero, como siempre, Ron vuelve a hacer algo inesperado. Le limpia los restos de lágrimas con total naturalidad, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento con ella. Pidiendo perdón con la mirada, pero eso es algo que a Hermione no le sirve, ya no. Y Ron parece entenderlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad Hermione- Y ella asiente, porque el pelirrojo nunca se disculpa aunque poco a poco parece haber aprendido a hacerlo, y no es la primera vez. La música parece llegar a su fin y Hermione se separa un poco de Ron, _solo era un baile _piensa cuando él la mira con carita de cordero degollado.  
Y es al darse la vuelta para volver, ahora si, junto a Harry cuando escucha su voz de nuevo- Siempre has sido la primera opción.

_Maldito bastardo,_ sabe jugar sucio. Ron es un animal de instintos e igual que la hace enfadar hasta llorar, puede hacer que su estomago de un giro de 180º y se sienta más inestable que nunca. En pocos minutos le hace recordar el peor momento del Baile de Navidad para acabar rematando la noche con esa frase, que afirmar _por fin _que Ron ha entendido algo de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Horas más tarde no recordara como se ha dado la vuelta y ha seguido bailando con Ron, pero sabrá que no serán sus últimos bailes.


	2. Perdón

_-Creo que esa actitud de Hermione era lo mínimo que podías esperar-murmuró Harry.__  
-Si, en efecto. Habría podido ser mucho peor. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos canarios que me arrojó una vez?_

_-Todavía no lo he descartado del todo-dijo la amortiguada voz de Hermione desde debajo de las mantas, y Harry vio que Ron sonreía tímidamente mientras sacaba su pijama granate de la mochila._

Eso era todo. Habia temido este momento desde el mismo día en que se fue. Ver la reacción de sus amigos.

Y ahora ahí estaba, con Harry fuera haciendo la guardia y Hermione acostada dandole la espalda. Esperaba una pequeña disputa con Harry y que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero su encuentro le habia hecho pensar que Harry era mucho mejor persona que él. _De nuevo_. No le echaba nada en cara, incluso había admitido, a su manera, que le había echado de menos. Pero Hermione era harina de otro costal.

No iba a ponerselo fácil y Ron lo entendía, la había abandonado y como bien le recordó ella minutos atras inclusó le suplicó que volviera. _Hermione suplicando_. Debía de haber visto antes el error que iba a cometer, ahora tenia que hacer frente a la mayor consecuencia de su salida, el enfado de Hermione.

La miró de nuevo, estaba dandole la espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados pero la conocía lo bastante como para saber que solo fingía dormir y que estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacía. Ron decidió mover ficha en ese momento, tenía que aprovechar que Harry los había dejado solos.

-Sé que estás despierta, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento- Hermione lo ignoró, él espero varios minutos pero no hubo contestación ni movimiento alguno.- No te basta pero no puedo decir mas si me ignoras

Se sentó en la cama de Hermione mientras hablaba y esperó a que saltará, sabía que ahora lo haría. Pero se equivocó.

-Puedes ignorarme el tiempo que necesites ya me acostumbre el año pasado

Eso era lo que Ron consideraba un golpe bajo pero Hermione lo ignoró estoicamente. Tras varios minutos en silencio pensó en darse por vencido no sin intentarlo una ultima vez.

-Quizás sea verdad lo que has dicho hace un momento y solo sea una visita indeseada

Montarse peliculas y menospreciarse era algo que Ron hacía mejor que nadie y que Hermione odiaba. Asi que se volvió bruscamente en la cama y lo encaró

-Ronald no tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada, no pretendas que te hable porque después de semanas sin verte me he acostumbrado a no hacerlo, al igual que tu el año pasado y no intentes ir de vicitima ahora.

Cuando había visto a Ron esa noche una tranquilidad la invadió, sabía que estaba bien que no le había pasado nada en todo ese tiempo. Pero nada servía para olvidar el sufrimiento de las ultimas semanas y como había llegado a dudar de su amor por el pelirrojo. Cuando estaban más cerca de conseguirlo Ron volvía a echarlo a perder, quizás fuese que no le interesase esa relación en absoluto, tal vez ella estaba sola en eso y veía que los gestos que él le dedicaba no eran de algo más que amigos. Podría ser el anhelo de querer algo más lo que le hacia imaginarse cosas.

Nunca había dudado de Ron y de quererlo, incluso cuando estaba con Lavender por los celos de Krum sabía que era una etapa más, que Ron necesitaba madurar, y Ginny la admiraba por eso, _por querer de esa forma al troglodita de mi hermano, Hermione, nunca encontrará a nadie como tu y veras que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. _Pero ¿y si Ron no se daba cuenta? Quizas lo mejor era estar distante unos cuantos días y aclararlo todo con el allí, saber si era Ron el que le dedicaba esos gestos que hacía que le cosquilleara todo el cuerpo o era su maldita imaginación, intentar descifrar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

-Siento no haber estado aquí, creeme que si algo te hubiese sucedido no me lo habría perdonado- Tenia que ser sincero para Hermione, intentar ablandarla de alguna forma, conseguir al menos un trato para un futuro perdon. Habia asimilado la idea de que esta noche no lo obtendría. Sus unicas palabras habian sido muy claras.

-Perdona si tu palabra ya no tiene valor para mi pero has roto demasiadas promesas en las ultimas semanas- la voz de Hermione se quebró a mitad de la frase y volvió de nuevo a darle la espalda a Ron. No tenía nada más que decir y no quería que la viese llorar. El muy estupido, pensó, que solo sabía prometer, _no te va a pasar nada Hermione, estare alli para lo que sea Hermione, volveremos los tres como héroes aunque estemos esqueleticos. _Y a la primera oportunidad la dejaba sola.

La estaba escuchando llorar aunque ella intentase no hacer ruido, estaba sentado a su lado y era el quien habia provocado el llanto. Su madre siempre les decia que no hiciesen promesas si no estaban seguros de poder cumplirlas, puede redordar una vez que riñó a Charlie por prometerle a su hermana escribirle cada día. _Charlie no prometas nada si no vas a cumplirlo; Ginny confia en ti y si tu no lo cumples podrias hacerle daño_.

Pero Ginny no era como Hermione, ella supo desde el primer momento que Charlie escribiría una vez en semana a lo sumo y no se creyó su promesa. Pero Hermione le había dado mucho valor a sus palabras y ahí estaba llorando por su culpa, porque el solo había sabido prometer, prometer y prometer. Si alguien confiaba en él era ella y Ron la había decepcionado. Se asomó un poco entre las mantas y vio buena señal que Hermione no se apartara.

-Te he echado de menos- le confesó mientras le quitaba algunas lágrimas del rostro. Entonces la besó en la mejille y decidió que era hora de ir a acostarse. Lo seguiría intentando, tenía muchos dias por delante.

Hermione supo en ese momento que era Ron en el que le dedicaba esos gestos, que él era el unico que hacia que se sintiera vulnerable y débil y que no imaginaba nada. Tambien supo que dudar de su amor por Ron era una de las tonterias mas grandes que había hecho, entre ellos había algo y tarde o temprano explotaría. Pero a pesar de eso no podía perdonarlo tan facilmente, lo había pasado mal y lo habia echado de menos, _tambien_.

-Yo tambien- confesó en un susurro aunque Ron logró escucharlo.

No habia conseguido su perdon pero ahora sabía que lo tendría.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no sabia si continuar pero como ha tenido buena acogida me he decidido. Espero que les guste y se aceptan ideas. Muchisimas gracias


	3. Miedo

Hace rato que la oscuridad la acecha, desde que Bellatrix le lanzo por quinta vez la maldición Cruciatus. Pero no puede rendirse, no puede dejar a Ron y a Harry allí encerrados y abandonarse a la nada. Es por eso que lleva unos minutos luchando consigo misma por mantenerse consciente.

Apenas se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ya no escucha la voz de Ron diciendo su nombre y ni siquiera se puede concentrar en lo que Bellatrix esta diciendo a Greyback. No sabe que pasa a continuación, escucha la voz lejana de la mortifaga, un ruido de cristales rotos, a Harry y unos brazos que la rodean con delicadeza. El olor llega a ella al instante y sabe que esta a salvo en los brazos de Ron, que no puede hacer nada por ayudar y que no tiene fuerzas para mantenerse despierta asi que se deja llevar por la inconsciencia.

_._

No sabe si han pasado minutos, horas o dias pero cuando Hermione recupera la consciencia siente como todo su cuerpo protesta. Es incapaz de abrir los ojos y mucho menos de mover cualquier parte del cuerpo. No tiene ni idea de donde esta por lo que decide concentrarse e intentar escuchar algo, no quiere creer que algo haya ido mal porque entonces ella no estaría en lo que parece ser una cama. Tampoco quiere pensar como estaría.

Oye varios pasos y un chirrido, más pasos pero esta vez mas cercanos.

-¿Ha _despegtado_ ya?- ¿Es Fleur? Parece ser ella, pero no es capaz de hilar ningun pensamiento que le diga porque esta con Fleur ahora mismo. ¿Habrá terminado la guerra? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? Intenta abrir los ojos, concentrar todas sus fuerzas en ello pero no consigue ningun resultado. Se frustra, le gustaría abrir los ojos, ver donde esta, poder decir algo. Pero eso ahora mismo parece muy complicado.- Cuando _despiegte_ buscame en la habitación de al lado, _estage cugando _a _Ollivandeg_.- ¿Ollivander? ¿Que hace él donde quiera que esten? - No te preocupes, _Gon_, ella _estaga_ bien- Ron esta allí, con ella. Eso es lo unico que tiene sentido ahora mismo.

-Eso espero- es lo unico que escucha decir a Ron.

Y todo se vuelve silencioso de nuevo, parece que no hubiese nadie en la habitación y por un momento lo cree asi hasta que siente sobre ella la mirada del pelirrojo, sabe que la esta mirando y le gustaria poder abrir los ojos y preguntarle qué ha pasado, por qué estan con Fleur y Ollivander, dónde esta Harry... Pero todo eso desaparece de su mente cuando Ron la coge de la mano y siente su respiración muy cerca.

-Hermione- Es apenas un susurro muy cerca de su oído, siente su aliento en el cuello. - Hermione no puedes hacernos esto, nos has mal acostumbrado a pensar solo tú, no nos dejes ahora...no, ahora no...- Ron solloza y eso es lo peor que puede pasar, cree que solo ha visto a Ron llorar una vez y fue en el entierro de Dumbledore. No quiere que llore por ella, no cuando lo esta escuchando y no puede decirle que esta bien, que no tiene nada, que tarde o temprano va a poder abrir los ojos,que es capaz de pensar con coherencia. _Eso_ es lo primero que ha hecho cuando ha recordado la maldicion _cruciatus_, no ha podido evitar acordarse de los padres de Neville y de sus consecuencias.

Ron continua llorando un rato más, incapaz de hablar, cuando se calma y parece que va a decir algo vuelve a romper en llanto. Hermione lo deja mientras intenta reunir fuerzas para hablar, abrir los ojos o moverse, pero sigue siendo una tarea imposible. Parece que pasan los minutos, Ron suelta su mano y Hermione intenta moverla para agarrarlo de nuevo pero no mueve ni un dedo, no quiere que la deje sola, quiere despertar y que el este ahi. Escucha los pasos del pelirrojo y lo oye toser varias veces hasta que logra vomitar, Hermione queire llamar a alguien, a Fleur que es la unica persona que sabe que esta alli y pedirle ayuda, que vaya a ver a Ron... pero nada de eso le es posible. Escucha la cadena del baño, el grifo en el que supone que se esta refrescando y oye pasos de vuelta.

Nunca en su vida ha imaginado que tenia un oido tan bueno, oye la respiracion de Ron más calmada, como la coge de nuevo de la mano y siente como baja el colchon, supone que se ha sentado a su lado.

-Hermione, Hermione, tienes que salir de esto...- la voz de Ron va perdiendo claridad y de nuevo parece que va a romper en llanto, se aclara la garganta y sigue hablando- Vamos pequeña, no puedes dejarme ahora, Harry esta siempre de mal humor y discutir con él es aburrido...- Hermione siente un escalofrio, la voz del pelirrojo la acaricia y la hace estremecerse. -Tienes que despertar, no puedes irte ahora..., tengo que decirte algo muy importante aunque creo que lo sabes, mucho antes que yo, por eso siempre has sido la más inteligente... Vamos Hermione, llevo tiempo armandome de valor asi que no puedes _abandonarme_, abandonarnos. ¡Despierta joder! - No sabe si reir o llorar; llorar por la manera en la que Ron pide que despierte, rogando y maldiciendo a la vez, ó reir porque se esta yendo de la lengua y eso no forma parte del acuerdo tácito que "firmaron" antes de afrontar la maldita guerra, Harry sería lo unico importante y lo que se antepondria a todo, su relación (por llamarla de alguna manera) no tendria lugar.

El pelirrojo rompe a llorar otra vez y Hermione no puede más, es una Gryffindor y tiene que reunir todas sus fuerzas para despertar. Tiene que hacerlo para poder abrazarlo y calmarlo, decirle que esta bien, que va a salir de esta como siempre lo hace, le tiene que dar las gracias por salvarla y cuidarla, y pedirle perdón por haber dudado de su palabra. Habia estado ahi para ella y no le había pasado nada, puesto que habia salido con vida de entre las manos de la mortifaga mas peligrosa. Ron era lo mejor que le habia pasado en toda su vida y no podia permitir que siguera llorando.

Sin saber como ni de donde saco las fuerzas logro despertar y rodear al pelirrojo, que la miro con los ojos enojecidos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ron, Ron, Ron...- no podia parar de repetir su nombre entre lagrimas, la habia salvado y estaba alli con ella. Calmandose, calmandola, abrazandose y dedicandose palabras de consuelo. -Pensé que iba a morir... Lo siento, siento mucho haber estado enfadada contigo, no debi dudar nun...

El resto de las frases quedo suspendida porque Ron habia puesto un dedo sobre sus labios. -Shhhhh, estas viva y es lo unico que importa.

Se llevaron asi varios minutos, acunandose, relajandose con la presencia del otro, asimilando lo que habia pasado hacia apenas una hora.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en romper el silencio -Creo que debo decirte algo pero no se ni por donde empezar, -dijo atropelladamente, haciendo que Hermione lo mirase con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas era consciente del dolor de su cuerpo entre los brazos de Ron.

-Espera, espera. ¿Sabes lo que decía mi abuela?- lo corto Hermione. El pelirrojo negó. -Pues decía que tras un hecho fuerte en tu vida o un gran excitacion se debia esperar al menos un dia para hacer alguna declaración que se pudiese tener en cuenta.

Ron rió a la vez que Hermione sonreia, asintío impercebtiblemente y la beso en la cabeza.

-Creo que te pareces demasiado a tu abuela- bromeó, sabia de sobra que Hermione se lo había inventado. Seguramente llevase razón, como siempre.

-Me lo han dicho alguna vez- le siguió la broma Hermione. - Por cierto, ¿donde esta Harry?, ¿por que he escuchado a Fleur?, ¿esta aqui tambien Ollivander?

-Tranquila, que te lo voy a responder todo...


	4. Beso

**Al ver la nueva pelicula de Harry Potter me vino de nuevo la musa y decidi volver a escribir. Se que actualizo cada mucho y perdonen, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo. Espero disfruten de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

...

-Se está volviendo majara, loco, chiflado... va a terminar como Dumbledore a este paso- oye a Ron protestar mientras entra en la tienda. Supone que habla de Harry y de su nueva obsesión por las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-Déjalo, Ron. Se le pasará, acabará entendiendo que no existen- aunque ni ella está segura de eso, la capa de invisibilidad es la única prueba que tiene de que puedan existir, todo le parece tan inverosímil...

Piensa en la tarde que pasaron con Xenophilus Lovegood, en lo cerca que estuvieron de ser capturados para lo poco _o nada _que sacaron en claro y en cómo debía sentirse el padre de Luna para querer entregarlos de esa manera. Lo entendía, al menos una parte de ella lo hacía.

-¿Crees que Luna estará bien? ¿No la habrán...- deja la pregunta en el aire, no lo quiere pensar. No la han matado, se convence. Si la matan no sirve de nada, Lovegood podría volver a publicar cosas a favor de Harry y el ultimátum no hubiera servido de nada.

-Claro que sí, es Luna. Tiene que estar bien, además _El Quisquilloso_ ya ha dejado de propagar ideas pro-Harry. No le harán daño...-Ron observó entonces a Hermione, que se encontraba con la mirada fija en algún lugar pero perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba en sus padres. En como estarían ellos, si se encontraban a salvo en Australia o los habrían ido a buscar. Ella era según

_El Profeta_ la _sangre-sucia_ que, según todos los indicios, viajaba con Harry Potter y podía ser una forma de llegar hasta él aunque en el fondo dudaba que se tomarán tantas molestias.

-Hey ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó sentándose en la cama donde estaba la castaña.

Hermione se despabiló, evitaba pensar demasiado en sus padres, se había obligado a preocuparse sólo del presente y del futuro más inmediato y ellos no lo eran. Muy a su pesar.

-Pensaba en mis padres, espero que estén bien- dijo aparentando más tranquilidad de la que de verdad tenía.

-Ah! Se me olvido decírtelo cuando llegué y luego como no hemos hablado mucho... bueno, la cosa es que Bill me contó lo que había pasado con los hijos de muggles y como la Orden había intentado proteger a tus padres pero no los encontraron- Ron dijo todo esto de corrido y la miró- así que le conté lo que habías hecho con ellos, que los mandaste a Australia con otros nombres y que no recordaban nada- tomó la mano de Hermione para darle su apoyo, sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella tomar esa decisión- dijo que había sido una decisión muy inteligente pero que debías haber contado con alguien de la Orden.

-Ya pero no quería ocasionar más problemas, tampoco era un hechizo muy difícil...

-Lo saben, lo saben. Bueno ahora viene la parte mala- la miró y apretó su mano- no te asustes, no les ha pasado nada. Ellos deben estar bien, no han buscado a nadie fuera del país y aunque lo hicieran les sería muy complicado encontrarlos como los Wilkins. En todo eso pensaste tú, de todas maneras...

-Ronald- lo cortó para que le dijera cuales eran las malas noticias. Sentía como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos y ni siquiera sabía que había ocurrido. _Cada vez estas peor._

-Ah sí perdona, la mala noticia es que entraron en tu casa. Iban en tu busca o la de tus padres y la encontraron y miraron por todos lados- Hermione ahogó un sollozo- No encontraron nada pero había una habitación destrozada, suponemos que la tuya.

La castaña dejo caer las lágrimas, _eso_ era lo que evitaba y al parecer lo había logrado. No habían encontrado nada pero pensar en lo cerca que podrían haber estado sus padres de morir le ponía la piel de gallina. Y habían destrozado su habitación que, aunque sonará ridículo, la hacía entristecer más, allí tenía muchos recuerdos...

Ron la abrazó, ella también tenía derecho a derrumbarse y preocuparse por su familia, no había huido a la primera de cambio como él. Y llevaba meses sin saber de ellos y ni siquiera podía pensar que la estaban echando de menos porque sus padres no sabían de su existencia.

-Hey, todo esto terminara y entonces arreglaremos tu casa e iremos a buscar a tus padres. Todo te parecerá un mal sueño después- dijo el pelirrojo para calmarla. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Y... ¿y si ellos no me perdonan?- pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo ha pensado muchas veces, que sus padres la castiguen por elegir por ellos, por robarles un año de su vida, por dejarlos sin su hija, en otro país... Estarían en su derecho si no la perdonasen, ella lo entendería, no podría obligarlos a nada. Es su vida y ella se la está robando con magia, la misma magia que ya les robó una hija con solo 11 años.

-Hermione -Ron le agarra de la barbilla para que lo mire- si ahora mismo me dijeras que estas enamorada de Krum y vas a casarte con él, hasta yo te perdonaría.

Hermione no puede evitar sonreír entre lágrimas, sabe lo que Ron intenta decir aunque su ejemplo no sea el más acertado. Cualquiera la perdonaría, mucho más sus padres. Quizás pensar así no tenga cabida.

-No, no lo harías- no puede evitar decírselo, sabe que se enfada cada vez que habla de Viktor, si se casarán... Se ríe.

-Pero porque sabría que no serías feliz con él- responde con prontitud el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, siempre has deseado que sea feliz junto a Harry- bromea y a la vez que Ron se vuelve un poco espantado para mirarla, ella le saca la lengua. Su gesto es infantil, lo sabe pero quiere hacerle saber _de una vez por todas_ que Harry es solo su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Ron sabe que de alguna manera esa es la forma de Hermione de decirle _"me quedé por Harry pero no con él", _que aún quedan algunos flecos pendientes de la noche que se fue, que la dejo sola, y sabe que ella, aunque lo haya perdonado y este hablando con él, sigue cerrando esa herida y no puede evitar que aun duela.

-Te perdonarán- acaba Ron, cambia de tema pero no sabe que se supone que debe decirle a eso.- Son tus padres.

Hermione se lo agradece asintiendo mientras nuevas lágrimas acuden a sus ojos, Ron siempre la apoya, casi siempre está ahí para decirle lo que ella quiere escuchar pero que su cabeza le niega constantemente.

-Y deja de llorar, tonta- y se acerca a ella para limpiarle los restos de lágrimas.

-Tú sí que eres tonto- le dice mientras se deja hacer, la cercanía de Ron la reconforta. Lo ha echado muchísimo de menos, sus quejas y sus malos humos, su ceño fruncido, su habilidad para sacarles una sonrisa y que dejaran de pensar por un momento en la guerra, en Voldemort y en los malditos horrocruxes. Y sobre todo, sus conversaciones a media voz en la tienda de campaña, mientras Harry hacia guardia. _Como ahora_

Así que teniendo a Ron tan cerca no puede evitar mirarlo a los ojos y ver como él le sonríe de esa manera que dice que todo irá bien. Y ella baja la mirada a sus labios y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se acerca a él...

En el último segundo, Ron sube el rostro y los labios de Hermione van a parar a su mentón. Se queda así un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

Podría pensar que la ha rechazado pero sabe que no lo ha hecho, que ella hizo antes lo mismo que acaba de hacer. Recuerda la noche que llegaron a Grimmauld Place y como él se acercó con la misma intención, recuerda sus palabras _"Ahora no, Ron" _y como lo abrazó después para que lo entendiera. T_enemos que ayudar a Harry. La guerra. Voldemort. Ya tendremos tiempo. Te quiero._ Esa noche durmieron con las manos entrelazadas, con la promesa de un futuro mejor.

Ron la besa suave en la nariz, mientras la separa de él.

-Harry- dice a modo de explicación. La mira intensamente a los ojos. Y ella entiendo, igual que él lo hizo. Su _maldito_ acuerdo tácito

-¿De verdad crees que seré feliz junto a Harry?- contesta bromeando.

Ron la golpea con la almohada, sacando la lengua y ambos no pueden evitar reír. Al menos _ya_ pueden bromear con ello.

Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, saber que vuelven a ser RonyHermione, buscándose y encontrándose _una y otra vez_.

...

**Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí. Para mi es un placer que me lean**

**Y por si ha quedado alguna duda la historia se desarrolla en algún momento despues de ir a casa de Xenophilus Lovegood y antes de ser atrapados por los carroñeros.**


	5. Descanso

Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir.

Pequeña escena situada en la estancia en Shell Cottage.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Juego con ellos un rato. Son de JK.

...

Los días en Shell Cottage pasan rápido o al menos eso es lo que le parece a Hermione que a veces piensa que se debe a la comodidad y no a la angustia que vivían en la tienda de campaña, con todos esos hechizos alrededor, rogando que nadie los encontrase y que otro día pasara para poder decir que seguían con vida.

Llevan allí varios días y supone que no han salido porque Harry está esperando que ella se mejore y elaborar un buen plan para entrar en Gringotts. De momento ella se convertirá en Bellatrix Lestrange lo cual no la emociona en sobre manera, Harry ira con Griphook bajo la capa de invisibilidad y a Ron lo tienen que transformar para que no parezca él.

Ese trabajo ha quedado en manos de Hermione, que lleva dos tardes encerrada en la habitación que comparte con Luna transformando a Ron, como puede, para que no parezca él. A veces le encantaría decirle a Harry que no lo hará, ya que los hechizos no duran demasiado y la vida del pelirrojo esta en sus manos, es algo que no quiere pensar demasiado pero la agobia saber que con cualquier error, Ron será el mas expuesto.

Le ha aconsejado que se deje barba, que aguante unos días sin afeitarse. Realmente eso no ayudará demasiado al hechizo pero Ron no lo sabe y a ella le parece que esta más guapo, más varonil. _Espabila_. A veces se riñe por andar pensando en esas cosas, no lo hace a menudo, nunca lo ha hecho, pero es una forma de despejarse. Ser la adolescente que en realidad es, no preocuparse demasiado por la guerra en la que están...

Ron parece leerle el pensamiento porque le dice que deben descansar un rato y Hermione le da la razón.

Charlaban sobre cualquier cosa, la tarde pasada habían hablado sobre el acuerdo con el duende y Ron hizo alusión a una frase que ella le había dicho a Harry cuando este le planteó que le devolverían la espada cuando acabaran con todos los Horrocruxes, al parecer ella dijo "¡Pero podrían pasar años!" y al pelirrojo le había parecido una exageración. Hermione esperaba que lo fuese porque nadie imaginaba las ganas que tenía de que todo acabase.

Esta tarde Ron le había preguntado si veía algo raro en Luna y a Hermione esa pregunta la cogió de sorpresa.

-¿Algo raro, como qué?- le pregunta de vuelta. No sabe a que se refiere ni que quiere saber con eso. Ron se hace el distraído mientras echa un vistazo por la ventana, se atusa el pelo, la mira a ella y entonces señala hacia el acantilado.

Hermione mira y lo único que ve es a Luna y Dean allí sentados hablando. Echa una ojeada rápida a la tumba de Dobby y ve a Harry, suele pasar ahí mucho tiempo.

Hermione mira extrañada al pelirrojo, no sabe que se supone que tiene que ver y el la observa como si fuera muy obvio.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Tu, Hermione Granger, la perspicacia en persona- dice bromeando y ella no entiende nada. _De verdad que no. _Rueda los ojos y eso hace reaccionar un poco a Ron, que le da una pista- Mira a Luna y Dean, ¿no ves nada?

Y entonces ella cae, _por fin_, acaba de entender lo que quiere decirle. En los días que llevan encerrados en Shell Cottage Harry apenas pasa tiempo con ellos, Ron y Hermione se pasan horas encerrados preparando un buen disfraz para el pelirrojo y Dean y Luna pasan _mucho_ tiempo juntos.

La otra noche antes de dormir Luna le confesó que Dean era realmente encantador así que Hermione se hace una idea de lo que acaba de ver Ron que a ella le ha costado tanto adivinar.

Pero Hermione no se lo dice a Ron, porque realmente son _solo_ dos amigos en medio de una guerra que se consuelan con la compañía del otro, por muy encantador que sea Dean _aún_ no ha pasado nada. Luna se lo contaría, en ese aspecto se parece demasiado a Ginny.

-Si Ron, los veo hablando ahí fuera. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunta de forma inocente. Normalmente cuando Ron va, ella ha ido y ha vuelto _en repetidas ocasiones. _Ahora igual pero no sabe porque, decide callarse. La bruja más inteligente de su edad no quiere alardear de sus conocimientos. No se reconoce. _Bravo Hermione._

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No te has dado cuenta de que se gustan?- le dice con los ojos como platos por saber algo de lo que ella no se ha percatado, _aparentemente_.

Hermione se rió fuertemente, no esperaba que Ron lo dijese de esa forma es demasiado directo para él.

-¡Ay Dios mio!-exclama asombrada- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Son amigos, Ron. Solo están hablando... o ¿acaso tú los has visto haciendo algo más intimo?- pregunta, cree estar bordando su papel a pesar de que nunca ha sido muy buena mintiendo.

-¡¿Qué? No, no, no- niega horrorizado por lo que la castaña acaba de insinuar- Yo no he visto nada, gracias a Merlín, pero es... todo. Se pasan el día juntos, Hermione.- dice como si eso terminase con el debate. _Pura lógica._

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- rebate ella.

-Si que lo tiene, obsérvalos- y mira de nuevo por la ventana. No sabe que verá Ron, pero ella no deja de ver a un par de amigos hablando, quizás un poco mas cerca de lo normal, pero nada más.

-Me estás diciendo que si yo me paso el día entero con Harry es ¿por qué el me gusta?- le contesta, dice Harry deliberadamente, no funcionaría igual si usara su nombre.

-Bueno... no es lo mismo ¿no?- la observa rogándole para que se lo niegue, nunca le quedará lo bastante claro – Harry y tú sois amigos desde siempre, sois como hermanos- y lo hace de nuevo, eso de mirarla y Hermione no puede evitar asentir. _Somos como hermanos._ Aunque en el fondo le molesta que Ron dude de eso.

-Vale, entiendo. Pero sigo sin saber porque das por hecho que si pasan el día juntos, se gustan.- No están discutiendo, últimamente no lo hacen. Al parecer no necesitan enfadarse para hacerle saber al otro que existen. _Cuanta madurez._

-Puede que no sea eso, es todo. Como se tratan, como se miran. Si no has notado como se miran Neville resultará más avispado que tú- bromea aunque sabe que está hablando muy serio.

Y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que Ron ha llegado un poco más lejos que ella esta vez, _ahora de verdad,_ porque había observado del trato deferente de Dean con Luna, de como se tocaban y retiraban la mano como si quemase, de los mal disimulados celos de Luna cuando él se quedaba embobado con Fleur, etc. Pero no se ha fijado en como se miran o si lo ha hecho no ha visto nada raro. _Estas perdiendo facultades, francamente._

-¿Cómo se miran?- y esta vez lo pregunta de verdad, no solo por diversión como lleva haciendo desde que comenzó la conversación. Sino porque tiene curiosidad por saber que es lo que Ron ha visto que ella no.

Él tarda en contestar. Echa una ojeada por la ventana, _de nuevo_, frunce el ceño, resopla, se despeina, se da la vuelta y la observa. Hermione lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que ha pensado una buena respuesta pero también sabe, _son años observándolo_, qué en cuanto se ha vuelto para contestarle ésta se ha ido al traste.

Y entonces la mira como ha hecho alguna vez, solo que ahora es peor. Ha sido en este último año en el que han aprendido que chincharse puede significar flirtear y no pelearse, también han aprendido a hablar con la mirada. De como están, como se sienten, de Harry _sobretodo_. Podría decir que se han besado así.

Pero nunca Ron la ha mirado así, con los ojos azules perdidos entre pestañas pajizas dejando al descubierto todos sus sentimientos. Gritándole que la quiere, que si hiciera falta daría su vida por ella, pidiéndole perdón por haberla dejado en el bosque, dejando ver las ganas que tiene de que esta maldita guerra termine y de poder tenerla, al fin.

A Hermione se le seca la garganta, sabe que guardara este momento en su memoria toda la vida y para ella siempre será la primera vez que Ron le dijo que la quería. Le encantaría responder que ella también, más de lo que imagina. Pero no es capaz, no va a poner por palabras algo que llevan meses apartando a un lado. _Cobarde._

Duda que Dean y Luna puedan mirarse así pero es capaz de entender lo que Ron lleva una hora intentando explicarle. Se gustan. Punto.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione- la llama excitado, cortando todos sus pensamientos, hablando bajo, no sabe en que momento se ha dado la vuelta para mirar por la ventana pero se acerca rápidamente para ver lo que sea que lo tenga así.

Dean y Luna, besándose en el acantilado. _Wow._ Le sorprende ver como la guerra y la incertidumbre de si mañana estarán vivos acelera las cosas.

-Llevas razón- le dice sonriendo.

-¿Qué te había dicho? Já!- exclama Ron haciendo aspavientos con el puño en alto- Siempre pensé que Luna acabaría con alguien como Neville, ya sabes, los dos están un poco chiflados...

El momento mágico entre los dos se ha perdido pero no importa, el mundo a su alrededor sigue. La guerra sigue y ellos deben continuar allí, luchando, aunque puedan apartarlo por momentos como ahora.

Hermione no puede evitar alargarlo un poco más.

-¿Con Neville? Qué tonteria, estaba colado por Ginny.- dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Solo que no lo es. Al menos no para Ron que la mira como si se hubiera vuelto majareta. Y luego estalla en carcajadas.

-Pobre Neville- dice entre risas- estar colado por ella y que dos compañeros de cuarto hayan sido sus novios- y vuelve a reír. Le encantaría decirle que se lo imaginase si fuese él y si eso le haría gracia. Supone que no. Pero se calla, en ese entonces Neville tenía más que superado lo de Ginny y sabía que solo podían ser amigos.

-Bueno, fueron al Baile de Navidad juntos. Compartieron su primer beso, en el fondo no es tan malo para él- se lo contó Ginny cuando ella le dijo de lo Viktor. Fue un beso muy tierno, según le dijo de agradecimiento más que de enamoramiento adolescente pero sabe que ambos lo recuerdan con mucho cariño.

-Joder ¿cuánto dio de sí ese baile?- pregunta y Hermione no puede evitar reír, sabiendo el por qué de la pregunta de Ron.

...

Rowgling dijo que Luna acabo con Scamander en entrevistas post DH. Lo acepto pero opino que no todo el mundo conoce a su novio y se casa con él (como Hermione y Ron) asi que me gusta imaginarme que Dean y Luna tuvieron un noviazgo. Tambien me gusta la idea de Luna y Neville pero aqui venía mejor esto xD. Lo de Neville y Ginny me gusta pensarlo también, por qué no?

Espero que les guste y dejen algun review. Muchas gracias por leer y si tienen alguna idea que quieran ver escrita, no duden en proponermelo que quizas haya suerte. Besos.


End file.
